Roda Gigante
by Op.Cit
Summary: No alto da roda gigante, em um fim de tarde, você pode ver no horizonte o astro mais brilhante. É Vênus abençoando seus filhos mortais.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. E eu já deixei de me importa com isso...

* * *

"Plâncton, ele disse, é um bicho que brilha quando faz amor. E brilhamos**".**

**-**

**(Caio Fernando Abreu)**

* * *

- Mais cinco casais. – o homem da bilheteria gritava.

Sai deu alguns passos e passou pela catraca indo se sentar em um dos bancos do brinquedo. Quando estavam todos acomodados o mesmo homem de antes se aproximou dele.

- Está sozinho?

Sai se limitou a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Coração solitário na Roda Gigante. Coração solitário... – o homem começou a gritar.

"Era só o que me faltava!", ele pensou. Tudo bem, era dia dos namorados e ele não tinha ninguém, mas precisava anunciar aos quatro ventos? "Deve ser para fazer o contrapeso na cabine", ele se forçou a acreditar.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

Sai teve um sobressalto ao ser tirado de seus pensamentos. Olhou para o lado e viu um homem de cabelos longos e traços muitos femininos: olhos bem delineados e com longos cílios, nariz pequeno, lábios finos, rosto mais arredondado. Mas o corpo era bem masculino: alto, ombros largos... Afastou esses pensamentos considerando-os inúteis e apenas acenou com a cabeça como havia feito poucos minutos atrás.

Sai observou-o de soslaio sentar-se ao seu lado e fechar as travas de segurança.

O homem que organizava o brinquedo fitava os dois com certo espanto. Dias dos namorados... dois homens... Mas resolveu não falar nada. Foi ligar o brinquedo. Eram três voltas e em cada uma delas alguns casais ficavam dois minutos parados na parte mais alta. Nesse caso isso era algo muito especial e romântico porque a paisagem ajudava. O parque de diversões havia sido montado de frente para a praia e quem estava lá em cima na roda gigante poderia ver toda a extensão de areia e mar que os olhos pudessem alcançar e que se projetava até muito longe.

- Desculpe! Não me apresentei. Itachi, prazer e conhecê-lo. – ele estendeu a mão para o outro.

Sai, que mantinha o rosto voltado para o lado, virou-se para ele e observou por um instante aquela mão estendida. Por fim apertou-a.

- Sai. – ele sorriu. – O prazer é todo meu.

Itachi prendeu a mão do menor por apenas alguns segundos a mais, depois soltou, mas continuou encarando-o. Sai virou o rosto.

A roda gigante parou já pela segunda vez, mas eles ficaram na metade do caminho. Mesmo assim a paisagem era privilegiada. O sol estava se pondo naquele exato momento. As cores refletidas de uma laranja forte, rosa claro e depois o azul do céu do outro lado eram magníficas. Sai acompanhava com os olhos aquelas cores e foi voltando o rosto até que encontrou a escuridão. Porém não era a noite que chegava. Eram aqueles olhos tão escuros quanto os mais raros diamantes negros. Negros como a noite que baixava aos poucos e com pequenas estrelinhas de um brilho delicado. Sim, aqueles olhos possuíam estrelas. Ele estava sorrindo?

A roda recomeçou a girar, mas eles não se moviam. Tinham medo que qualquer gesto mais brusco pudesse transformas aquela situação em algo vulgar. Eles queriam que tudo continuasse como um sonho. A roda que havia parado novamente ou o tempo havia parado para eles. Sai desviou os olhos para o outro lado. Teve medo de ser tragado por aquele olhar. Tinha medo de cair naquele poço profundo e nunca mais voltar. Talvez...

Agora no fim do horizonte existia apenas uma fina linha amarelada, o resto era apenas a imensidão negra da noite e por um momento Sai pensou que havia se perdido naquele olhar. Estremeceu.

- Olhe.

Itachi apontava para a primeira estrela que dava as caras. Sai achou que ela era linda, mas não chegava aos pés das estrelas nos olhos do outro.

- É Vênus. Também é conhecida como Estrela D'Alva ou Vésper. É o astro mais luminoso depois da lua.

- Vênus... – Sai sem perceber repetiu em um sussurro.

Itachi sorriu com aquilo. Aproveitou para aproximar-se mais, o braço quase se encostando ao pescoço do outro e os lábios muito perto do ouvido. Sussurrou:

- Vênus na mitologia romana representa o mesmo que Afrodite na mitologia grega...

Sai estremeceu ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

- Beleza... – ele continuou. – amor, a sexualidade e a sensualidade...- deixou que a voz ficasse mais lânguida.

A roda gigante recomeçou a andar com um baque e com isso voltaram cada um a seu estado de espírito anterior a tudo aquilo. Quando chegou a vez deles saíram do brinquedo. Não perceberam o olhar de repreensão que receberam do homem da bilheteria.

Sai sentiu seu braço ser puxado quando estava já longe de tudo aquilo.

- Podemos caminhar juntos?

Era aquele homem novamente.

- Eu acho que seria melhor não.

- E poderia dizer o por quê?

Não, porque ele meso não sabia. Permaneceu em silêncio apenas fitando o homem que continuava segurando seu braço.

- Não é muita coincidência nos conhecermos no dia dos namorados e sermos abençoados pela estrela do amor. – ele riu.

Sai também achou graça. Riram. Os olhares não se desgrudavam.

- Eu conheço um lugar. – Itachi sorriu.

- Me leve até lá então.

Seguiram. Caminharam sem sapatos pela praia como bêbados. Mas não estavam embriagados. Ao menos não por bebidas alcoólicas. Talvez a situação. Talvez a noite escura. Talvez a praia deserta. A água bateu nos pés de Sai.

- Dizem que Vênus nasceu da espuma do mar.

Sai apenas ouvia aquelas coisas com um sorriso nos lábios. Já estavam longe do parque de diversões. Se olhassem para trás veriam apenas as luzes ao longe, como se fossem pequeninos vaga-lumes. Mas não olhavam. Não se olhavam. Porém cada um tinha a imagem do outro nos olhos.

- Aqui. – Itachi disse de repente.

Sai olhou.

Paredões de rochas. Uma abertura enorme nelas formava uma caverna, mas ficava muito perto da beira do mar. A água já batia nos pés de ambos.

- É bonito!

Itachi sorriu enquanto olhava aquele rosto deslumbrado. Aproximou-se. Abraçou.

Sai encostou o rosto no peito dele. Mantinha os braços soltos. Então o coração dele também batia rápido como o seu?! Sorriu.

As mãos de Itachi escorregaram pelas costas, desceram até a barra da camisa de Sai, passaram para baixo do tecido. Subiram retirando-o.

Sai estremeceu ao toque dos dedos frios. Imitou os movimentos, mas pela frente. Separaram-se por um momento. Observaram-se ambos com o torço nu. Sentiram a brisa leve do local. Estremeceram. Ou seria prazer.

Itachi aproximou-se novamente e tomou os lábios de Sai. O beijo que começou pequenino e delicado foi se transformando em algo grande e cheio de uma ferocidade luxuriante. Sai sentiu um calafrio ao encostar a pele nua das costas na rocha. Itachi aproximava-se cada vez mais e os quadris roçavam insistentemente.

- Você quer? – ele questionou quando se separaram.

Sai surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e então aproveitou o espaço entre eles para se ajoelhar. Mordeu o pedaço de pele que ficava entre o umbigo e o coz da calça do outro. Um gemido fraco passou pelos lábios dele. Sai achou que aquilo soava mais belo dos que as próprias sinfonias de Beethoven, do que os cânticos antigos... Queria ouvir mais! Foi retirando a calça do outro e junto puxava a roupa de baixo. Teve certeza de que ele estava gostando. Sorriu ao vê-lo tão vulnerável. Mordeu novamente o mesmo local e foi descendo com beijos leves. Mas então sentiu que mãos fortes o puxavam para cima e foi novamente prensado contra a parede. Antes que pudesse falar sentiu sua boca ser invadida por uma língua quente. Gemeu. Sentiu que mãos desabotoavam sua calça e a tiravam. Friccionava as pernas para ajudar.

Itachi tocou o membro do outro por cima da última peça de roupa que os separava.

- Aah!

Sai separou-se do beijo soltando um lânguido gemido enquanto escorregava pela parede. Se Itachi não o segurasse teria parado no chão.

- Sensível... – Itachi sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

Sai segurou as mãos de Itachi e foi conduzindo-as para que retirassem sua última peça de roupa. Estavam totalmente nus agora.

Sai foi tocando com os dedos o torço de Itachi, observava cada parte daquele corpo. Parou em um dos mamilos. Aproximou-se e lambeu-o. Itachi contorceu-se um pouco ao toque. Então levou a mão até o membro de Sai e segurou-o com delicadeza, mas força.

O mais novo novamente sentiu seu corpo amolecer aquele toque. Itachi apertou mais. Sai mordeu o mamilo. Gemeram ao mesmo tempo. Sai encostou-se a parede e levantou a cabeça. Mantinha aboca aberta tentando sugar o máximo de ar possível. Itachi invadiu a boca dele, que foi escorregando pela pedra novamente. Dessa vez não foi socorrido. Ambos terminaram deitados na areia. De tempos em tempos a água cobria suas pernas. Mas o calor só aumentava. Aumentava. Aumentava. Até se tornar insuportável. Depois de um longo tempo chegara ao orgasmo. Itachi primeiro. Depois Sai.

Ficaram ali deitados sobre a areia. O corpo de um sobre o corpo do outro, que sorria abertamente.

- Foi sua primeira vez?

O menor enrubesceu com a pergunta. O mais velho entendeu a resposta.

- Se Vênus nos abençoa com sua estrela, ela também pode nos abençoar com a espuma do mar?

Itachi sorriu ao ouvir a voz cansada de Sai.

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

- Ela nasceu do mar... – ele repetiu as palavras que Itachi havia proferido momentos antes.

A voz do menor saia arrastada. Ele piscava os olhos com insistência. Itachi embevecia-se daquela cena de extrema pureza. Sai começou a adormecer.

- Eu te levo para casa. – ele falou perto do ouvido de Sai.

- Você não sabe onde eu moro. – sorriu enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

Itachi deu um leve beijo sobre aqueles lábios antes de falar:

- Para a minha casa.

Naquele momento quem passasse diria que os sorrisos e os olhares de duas pessoas na praia brilhavam mais do que as estrelas. Mais do que a lua. Simplesmente brilhavam.

* * *

Ok. Eu tenho algum problema! E sei é muita cara de pau também para postar essa merda de fic. Mas é que aquela citação do Caio ficou me infernizando a noite inteira. Tudo que eu pensava terminava na maldita frase. E eu amo fitoplâncton biofluorescente. ***-*** Eles são tão lindos e inteligentes! ***0*** (eu disse que eu tinha um problema! **¬¬'**)

E eu devo ter algum fetiche com lugares públicos também. Puta merda! Essa é a segunda fic que eles vão parar na praia. **O.o''**

Ok. Podem me espancar agora por essa merda de fic! **u_ú**

Nem vou ousar pedir reviews. **¬¬'**

Ah. Só para constar. Duas coisinhas. Primeiro: diamantes negros são **supeeeer raros**. Na verdade eles não são negros, mas sim permeados com fissuras contendo material negro (em sua maioria sulfato) então ficam opacos. As pedras translúcidas ou semitransparentes são muito raras. Poderia ter usado ônix como comparação. Ok, é uma pedra rara também, mas eu não acho muito bonita. Sei lá. Acho o diamante negro muito mais delicado. (alguém aqui tá sentindo vontade de comer chocolate também?!**XD **/tahparei.)

Segundo: Esqueci o que era o segundo. **¬¬'**

Ah, lembrei! Eu escrevi a fic ouvindo A Balada N°1 de Chopin. Na verdade na comparação que eu fiz com as músicas no texto eu queria ter colocado esta, mas não ia ficar legal na hora de ler. Então coloquei Beethoven. Até porque fica mais fácil para quem não gosta ou não conhece muita coisa sobre música clássica. (Não que eu conheça grande coisa! **^^'**')

Bem, era isso. Podem me crucificar ou apedrejar agora.

_Bjo bjo_

**=***


End file.
